Of Gifted Sentiments
by Anshu
Summary: "A gift confers no rights, Mazaki." Excuse me? Anzu frowned as Seto point-blank denied expressing his opinions. No longer spread out under him, she created a distance, and wrapped a sheet around herself. It was a fragile barrier. But his attitude deserved it. "Says who?" "Friedrich Nietzsche, who I'm sure you've never heard of."


Disclaimer- Not mine.

Plot-idea Anshu© 25/2/2014. This is derived from **'Under the Skin.'**

For **lilshygrl25. **Happy Birthday!

* * *

"So, did you like _it_?"

Raising herself on the bed, Anzu pulled the white satin sheet to cover her naked breast. Her skin glowed in the aftermath of an orgasmic burst. Her tired eyes sparkled in anticipation.

Seto lay next to her. He was covered in sweat and hickeys. Until last night, a complete novice, now he was sidetracked by awe and lust. Stopping his roving hands near her thighs, Anzu pulled him close, and rubbed her nose with his. She giggled when he tickled her sides.

"Stop it." She laughed, between his urgent kisses. "I raked my brains for this. You like it?"

It was difficult to talk. His soft caresses and lingering kisses made her breathless. But this was important. It was his birthday and she gave him a set of crystal cufflinks. Partially nervous, partially excited to meet his expectations, she eagerly awaited to hear his views.

Last night, they fought, made peace, ate in a restaurant, walked on a beach, enjoyed a carnival fair, rode in a love-tunnel and been on crazy rides. Just before midnight, keeping his promise, Seto danced with her. It was a sensuous, slow Tango, where he lead, teased, seduced, excited, and aroused her.

Anzu, despite being a graceful dancer, was no match for him. She conceded her defeat. She could dance various styles but Tango was her Achilles heel. Seto blamed it on her lack of experience in intimacy. He offered to tutor her in a different type of Tango. Entangled, she took his offer. Soon the night found them in Kaiba manor, dancing the dance of desire.

She slept with him, giving him the gift of her innocence, along with the crystal cufflinks.

"A gift confers no rights, Mazaki."

Excuse me? Anzu frowned. No longer spread out under him, she created a distance, and wrapped a sheet around herself. It was a fragile barrier. But his attitude and nasty answer deserved it. A gift confers no rights! Ha! _As if_.

"Says who?"

"Friedrich Nietzsche." He said, frustrated and unfulfilled at the absence of her lips. "Who I'm sure you've never heard of."

"This Nietzsche guy gotta girlfriend?"

"No. He died a bachelor."

"Gee, I can't imagine why. Alright, tell me this. A gift may not confer any rights. But what about the feelings? The person who gives the gift may have some sentiments. How do you handle those sentiments? Since you obviously don't say - 'I liked/disliked your gift. Thank you very much.' Don't _existentialists_ have manners. Even if you guys hate human existence."

Wild card indeed! He was impressed by her knowledge and playful act. The girl had more brains than she let on.

"Existentialists don't hate human existence…"

Her playfulness disappeared. Anzu looked at him sincerely. A soft smile on her face, she took his hand. The sheet covering her fell on the floor. Seto eyed the white satin, and then the naked silk in all its honest glory. Anzu hugged him with all she had.

"Life exists through existence, Seto. So feel it, don't judge." She poured her heart into him. "This moon, these stars, this beautiful night, even the darkness, they've lived with you for eighteen years. They vouch for your existence. A man cannot live alone. Let me in. For once, please don't rationalise me. Live with me in this moment. Feel my heartbeat. Celebrate with me..."

Her words muffled as he took her mouth in a soul searing kiss.

Half an hour later, Seto watched Anzu sleep. She was exhausted from their endless love-making. A small smile played on his lips as he picked the crystal cufflinks from the side table. He stood from the bed, walked to his wardrobe, and safely placed them in his locker. It wasn't the beautiful gift itself, but the gesture of getting it 'for him,' – that took him by surprise.

Seto eyed Anzu. She was in deep sleep. The empty right side on the bed looked really tempting. But he had work. Still, her heaving bosom and open mouth had more appeal than decoding errors from dragon software. Maybe it wasn't too bad to invest interest in human existence once in a while. Machines really could wait.

Aware and amused at his own failings, Seto shook his head. The wretched girl was a bad influence. But then again, he owed it to her. Her preaching on humanity, her infectious zest, her concern, and the recent demonstration on existence… made him _feel_ alive.

Slipping in the bed, Seto pulled Anzu closer. She stirred and then comfortably nestled on his left arm, tucking her head on his chest. He kissed her forehead, and switched off the lights.

"Sentimental idiot." Indeed.


End file.
